Little Royals
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Sequel to Princess. It's not Princes Thror and Thrain's turn to explain to Prince Thorin and Princess Dis to them what it is to be a Royal in Erebor. But somehow they are missing a key element that Fili had when he explained to Karla all those years ago. Daisies.


**Title:** Little Royals

**Summary:** Sequel to Princess. Princes Thror and Thrain are charged with explaining to their younger siblings, Dis and Thorin, about what it means to be a Prince and Princess of Erebor. And in turn bring back memories of another young Prince and Princess.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

Princess Karla, Daughter of Frerin, smiled as her eldest Son, Thror, was welcomed into the guard. It was part of his role as Prince of Erebor, to join the patrols and help the guard. Kíli as part of the guard to so his Uncle was always there for help. Thrain had a few more years to go before he could join the guard or patrols.

She sat with toddler, Dis, on her lap and next to her sitting on the floor quite enjoying himself with his stuffed Eagle was toddler, Thorin, Dis' twin brother. She looked down at him and smiled when he looked back up at her and giggled loudly. The giggling broke though the solid silence that had fallen as Thror took his oath and had stalled somewhere in the middle of it. Karla bit her lip to stop the laughter that threatened to tumble out.

The gathered dignitaries and officials turned to look towards the Princess. Fíli, Kíli and Karla all bit their lips to hide their laughter, Thrain too bit down on the inside of his cheeks. Thror's shoulder shook with silent laughter at his baby brother's amusement at seemingly nothing at all. Dis struggled free of her mother's grip and escaped before Karla could grab her. Dis got down the stairs to her oldest brother and Karla closed her eyes tightly against the inevitable.

"Tor!" Thror looked at his sister, before he scooped her up and – still kneeling before his King – finished his oath. He then proceeded to stand up straight still cradling his baby sister in his arms. Thorin tugged at his mother's dress when he realized her lap was empty. Smiling, Karla pulled the toddler up into her lap. Both children were now happily settled and Fíli could complete the ceremony – despite the fact that most new members of the Guard did not have children in their arms. Balin stepped forward and quietly offered to take Dis from the young Prince. Although the little girl made a fuss when she was handed a small length of ribbon – that her mother had once owned she was happy.

* * *

"You still have the ribbon Fíli used to tie in my hair?" Karla said she watched Thrain tie it in Dis' blonde curls.

"Of course. Balin's the sentimental type." Kíli laughed, earning him an elbow in the ribs from his old tutor.

"Thrain, I'd like you to do something for me." Karla said, "Thror will help you. But I'd like you to try and explain to Dis and Thorin what they are and what it means."

"How do we explain to Toddler that they are a Prince and a Princess? And then tell them they might have to rule a Kingdom one day?" Thrain asked as he finished tying the ribbon in his sister's hair. Only to have Thror scoop her up and toss her into the air before catching her again making her squeal in laughter.

"Figure it out. But Your Uncles owe me a day for just me and them. So figure something out. Balin?"

"My Lady?"

"The story if you please?"

"Of course My Lady."

"Story?" Fíli asked.

"Daisies, Fíli, Daisies." Karla said and he smiled and nodded. He well remembered when he and Karla had made Daisy chains in the garden and he had made her a crown of flowers. Kíli and Fíli led Karla out of the room and left, Balin with Karla's four children.

"I still find it hard to believe that you have four children." Kíli laughed.

"Your mother had you two how is it hard to believe?" Kíli nudged her in the ribs for her jibe, "and anyway it's not like it was planned, I mean how often do you find twins in Dwarven society?" Fíli nodded in agreement.

"It's all that common and do you recall the celebration for them when they were born? It went for a week! We were so happy it had happened in the Royal family it was just almost unheard of!" The trio spent the day together. Hoping that Thror and Thrain would find a way to explain it to Dis and Thorin.

* * *

Well maybe the explaining wasn't what their mother had hoped for, but Thror thought the message got across. With a little help from Balin. Dis was holding a gold and silver circlet in her tiny hand looking at it like it was china. Thror lifted and placed it on her head, it sat a little too big but then Thorin had Fíli's old circlet on his head and it sunk down neatly to his brow. So when Thror put Karla's old circlet on Dis' head it sunk to her brow. He smiled, perfect. They had their crowns, although they may not know what it meant her certainly hoped they'd understand it. But the furrowed brow on Thorin's face said otherwise. Thror sighed this was going to take a lot longer than he wanted it to.

"Thrain! Get away from the doorway and help me out here!" He snapped at his brother, the teen turned to look at Thror and smiled.

"I'm being lookout."

"We don't need a lookout. Mother is coming back with our Uncles any minute. Dis and Thorin need to understand that they are Royalty."

"We know." Thror jumped at his baby brother voice.

"You know?" The toddler nodded.

"Yeah, Uncle Fí told us months ago!"

"Then why did mother want us to tell you?"

"Although it isn't quite Ered Luin she was probably hoping you'd get these." Their Uncles and Mother had returned. Taking Dis and Thorin's crowns from their head, Fíli placed a ring of daisies on Thorin's head and Karla placed one of Dis' head, she then stood and placed one gently on Thror's head as Kíli chased Thrain until Fíli stopped him and Kíli was able to put the flowers on the teens head.

"Thrain…accepted it." Thror said, "Or better yet…enjoy it!" He said, Thrain deflated, he'd been defeated by his mother, his Uncles and his brother.

"Mama?" Karla looked down at Dis as she held out the gold and silver circlet to her. Lifting it to her head and she smiled.

"It's too small for me now, my lovely, but when you're a bit older you can wear it. I have another one now." Karla said, "but you two," Thorin came over at his mother beckon, "are my two little royals." She pulled them in to her chest and hugged them tightly. They truly were two little royals.


End file.
